Sweet Revenge
by AndreeaEPtto
Summary: Él la usó, y luego la dejó dias antes de comenzar el internado. La primera fiesta "ilegal" del semestre se aproximaba, y era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a él... lo que los otros quieren, y él TUVO. UA.
1. ONE

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia aquí en :) Espero que les guste, al menos un poquito. Si les gusta, ya saben, un review. :) Emmm…, la continuación la pondré el viernes o sábado a más tardar, ok? Espero que les guste, de nuevo y que opinen acerca de qué tal les pareció.

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

No le podía estar pasando eso _de nuevo. _¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué siempre se ilusionaba con un idiota y luego la dejaba tirada? ¿Será que así era el destino? No… No podía ser _tan _retorcido. Bueno, si podía, pero no debía ser así.

Se levantó de su cama y agarró su diario de la mesita. De esta manera se descargaría completamente de esa ruptura; quedarían cicatrices, pero la herida estaría sellada, lo sabía. Buscó algo para escribir en su mesita de noche, pero no encontró nada. Se volvió a levantar de su cama y se dirigió hacia su bolso. Lo abrió y sacó su cartuchera; la abrió y buscó una lapicera. Cuando la encontró, volvió a su cama y agarró su diario. Muchas hojas que había escrito en aquella pequeña libreta hablaban sobre sus ilusiones con ese idiota. ¡Qué estúpida que había sido al confiar en el!

Agarró su lapicera y buscó una página en limpio, la que sea. Ya no le importaba seguir el orden. Tenía una gran opresión en el pecho y lo que necesitaba era desquitarse de esa mala sensación antes de que la invadiera por completo y comenzara a llorar.

_"Es casi imposible describir las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo dentro mío en este momento. Esa persona a la cual yo le confesé todo, a la que le abrí mi corazón por primera vez, aquel al que le entregué mi cuerpo y alma, ese maldito bastardo…, me dejó. En el primer día de clases. ¡Qué se cree que soy idiota! ¡No! Lo que el quería es conseguirse otra estúpida que cayera en sus redes como yo también lo hice. Hmp. Iluso. Idiota. Desconsiderado. Mujeriego. ¡Cómo lo odio! Pero ya me las pagará, esta noche será mi dulce venganza. Escuché por los pasillos del colegio acerca de una fiesta que se va a realizar en el salón de proyecciones organizada por Sabaku no Temari. Estoy segura de que el va a ir, no se perdería esa fiesta por nada del mundo. Conociéndolo –lo poco que lo conozco– va a estar en caza de alguna mujerzuela del colegio o alguna de esas coladas amigas de la Sabaku. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es prepararme mentalmente y físicamente también. Se va a arrepentir de haberme dejado ir. Punto número uno: vestimenta. Una vez me llevó con el hacia una fiesta de ese tipo. Las chicas usualmente llevan ropita bien pegadita al cuerpo. Hmp, recuerdo que cuando entré todos se quedaron mirándome por no ir así; esta vez será diferente. Iré como la multitud va a ir. Punto número dos: maquillaje. Tengo que encontrar a Ino para que me preste sus cosas. Nunca me había comprado nada de eso por temor a que a el no le guste. Esta vez, que se vaya al carajo. Punto número tres: actitud. Debo estar fresca y atrevida. Sexy e inocente. Todo a la misma vez. Punto número cuatro: hacerlo."_

Cerró su diario y guardó su lapicera de nuevo en donde estaba anteriormente. Se dirigió al lavatorio y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes parecían haber perdido luminosidad, su cabello…, era mejor no verlo en ese momento. Estaba todo enredado y con puntas florecidas. Debía llamar a Ino en ese mismo momento para una sesión de belleza de emergencia, como su amiga solía llamarle. Realmente se enloquecería si la veía en ese estado, pero que más podía hacer. Volvió a su habitación y cogió su móvil. Marcó el número de Ino –el cual conocía de memoria y esperó hasta que la rubia contestara.

–¿Aló?

–¡Ino! –gritó Sakura.

–¡Frentona! Más despacio…, estoy tratando de dormir. –contestó Ino antes de bostezar largo y tendido.

–Son las diez treinta de la mañana, cerda –le respondí- Quería saber si vas a la fiesta esta noche, a la de Sabaku no Temari.-le dije, esperando de que fuera.

-¡Dios mío! Me había olvidado por completo. Se suponía que el maldito de Gaara me iba a acompañar al centro comercial a las once… ¡Aiii! ¡Tan solo falta media hora, necesito apurarme! Te veo esta noche, Sakura; ven a mi cuarto a eso de las once y media y nos arreglamos aquí, ¿entendido?-dijo Ino muy rápido como para una persona que se acababa de levantar.

-Claro que-y cortó.

Maldita cerda…

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el pequeño lavabo; necesitaba darse un baño. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y reconoció un pequeño circulito amoratado. Maldito, pensó.

Abrió la ducha y corrió la cortina de plástico y se metió a la diminuta ducha después de haberse desvestido por completo. El agua tibia chocó con su cuerpo de una manera fugaz. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba totalmente empapada. Agarró un bote de Shampoo, lo abrió, sacó un poco del líquido y luego lo vertió sobre su cabello. Este tenía esencia de cerezos, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Sakura de ese Shampoo. Masajeó su cuero cabelludo hasta que se formó espuma, luego, metió su cabeza justo debajo de la regadera y comenzó a frotarse el cabello, para así eliminar todo lo que le quedaba. Después, agarró el bote de Acondicionador y repitió lo que anteriormente había hecho con el Shampoo. Después de cinco minutos, se sacó la mayoría del acondicionador y se dispuso a enjabonarse el cuerpo. Se lo pasó por el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo; siguió con sus piernas, primero la derecha y luego la izquierda; el cuello, las axilas, los senos, el trasero,… Cuando estuvo lista, dejó que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, quitándole unas pequeñas burbujitas y espuma que se acumulaban en todo su cuerpo, más en las piernas. Cuando no hubo quedado nada de jabón, cerró la ducha y agarró la toalla que se encontraba colgada a menos de veinte centímetros de donde ella estaba. Se secó las piernas luego los brazos y luego se envolvió todo el torso.

Necesitaba comprarse una nueva.

Le quedaba hasta un poco más arriba de medio muslo, casi llegando a las nalgas.

Otra cosa para anotar que debía comprar.

Salió del lavatorio y buscó ropa íntima simple pero sexy; un conjunto negro con unas tiritas rositas, Ino decía que le quedaba angelical la vez que Sakura le mostró lo que había comprado. Se lo puso y luego se dirigió a otro cajón, en donde ella ponía las camisetas y saco una musculosa negra. Luego, cerró el cajón y abrió el de arriba, el que contenía pantalones. Cogió un gris un poco gastado y que le andaba suelto, pero tan solo un poco. Buscó las zapatillas blancas con un poco de punta y se las puso. Se hecho desodorante y luego perfume. Se fue hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. Cogió el delineador negro en lápiz y se contorneó en ojo interno, luego se puso un poco de rubor rosa y una sombra blanca, pero no en exceso. Se peinó el cabello y se hizo una trenza. Salió del baño y se dirigió hasta su mochila, agarró bastante dinero y de paso cogió su teléfono móvil. Cuando se dispuso a salir, su celular sonó. Abrió la tapa y vio que era una llamada de Sabaku no Temari.

-Hola, Temari.-dijo Sakura saliendo de su habitación y cerrándola con llave.

-¡Sakura! Quería recordarte acerca de la fiesta de esta noche, hubo un cambio de planes por pedido de los chicos, así que necesitas venir disfrazada de algo. Y, antes de que reclames –dijo rápidamente al notar que Sakura se iba a oponer-, necesito saber si quisieras ser la chica de los tragos. El maldito barman me acaba de anunciar que no iba a poder venir, por favor, Sakura. Sólo será un momento. ¿Si? ¿Aceptas? ¿Qué te parece? –continuó Temari, esperando de que la pelirrosa le dijera que si.

-Temari…, no estoy de un buen ánimo, pero si así lo quieres…, esta bien, seré la 'chica de los tragos'.-se resignó Sakura, caminando por los pasillos del colegio.

-¡Gracias, Sakura!-agradeció y cortó. Sakura cerró su celular y revisó la hora, las doce menos veinte minutos. Si que se le había ido el tiempo. Se apuró a llegar hasta las escaleras, ya que no se quería encontrar con nadie, bah, en realidad no se quería encontrar con el pero su orgullo no iba a dejar que admitiera eso.

Había revisado como diez tiendas de disfraces y ninguno le había llamado la atención, simplemente porque no era lo que ella buscaba. Ella necesitaba algo sexy y atrevido, pero a la vez inocente y conservador, pero ¡no había ni un miserable local que vendiera algo parecido a eso, o por lo menos alquilara! Qué exasperante que era esto. Siguió caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del centro comercial y hubo un local que le llamó bastante la atención.

'_The Great O_'

El nombre lo indicaba todo…, ese era el lugar que ella andaba buscando.

Se acercó a la vidriera y observó cada cosa que mostraban, desde juguetitos hasta disfraces.

Disfraces…, Claro.

Se acercó a la puerta y la quiso abrir, pero esta no cedió. Levantó la vista del pomo y leyó un cartel que decía:  
'_Por favor, toque el timbre y el empleado irá a atenderlo/a_'

Observó en el marco de la puerta y vio un pequeño interruptor, lo presionó y en menos de un minuto, una chica le abrió la puerta. Ella quiso pasar, pero observo que la empleada le extendía un antifaz negro. Lo agarró y se lo puso.

-Mi nombre es Lady, estaré a su disposición durante su visita. –dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la caja.

-Sólo necesitaba saber si tendrían disfraces. –dijo Sakura decidida, mirando hacia donde _Lady _se había ido.

-Claro que tenemos. ¿Enfermera, policía, marinera, militar…?-preguntó Lady acercándose a nuestra pelirrosa.

-Lo que buscaba era algo sexy y atrevido, pero a la vez que sea inocente y un poco conservador. –le dijo, yéndose hacia donde se encontraban colgados distintos trajes, tenía todo lo que Lady había mencionado anteriormente. Los miraba y miraba pero ninguno le llamaba la atención al cien por ciento, los sacó, miró bien, pero nada.

-Tengo exactamente lo que busca. –se dirigió hacia un apilado de cajas, el cual estaba muy bien disimulado, y sacó una bien grande. Sakura se acercó a ayudarle, pero Lady le hizo un ademán de que no lo haga. Le sacó la cinta y abrió dos solapas, luego las otras dos y sacó una bolsa negra; la abrió y sacó su contenido. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, y asintió efusivamente.

-Me lo llevo.

Llegó a su cuarto un poco cansada después de todo lo que había caminado en el centro comercial, pero con ganas de hacer todo lo posible para vengarse de él.

Después de todo, el cambio de plan de Temari la había ayudado muchísimo, pensándolo bien.

Dejó la bolsa en donde se encontraba su disfraz en la cama y se dirigió al lavatorio. Estando ahí, se fijo la hora.

Las once en punto.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez y luego se fue a su habitación de nuevo, agarró la bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Subiendo la escalera se encontró con varios de sus compañeros, pero no con él…, y en parte eso quería. Pero no por miedo a sucumbir, no; sino, que prefería verlo esa noche. Llegó hacia el final de los peldaños y dobló a la derecha, pasando cuatro puertas era la habitación de Ino. Faltaban dos metros cuando escuchó un portazo y vio que el Sabaku salía despedido del cuarto de su amiga, casi cayendo al piso. Una vez que había llegado, ayudó a Gaara a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Ino desde adentro de la habitación.

Y ahí fue donde su imaginación retorcida comenzó. Yo, Sakura Haruno, maniquí de Ino Yamanaka.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegué a la habitación de Ino. Esta se había producido de pies a cabeza.

Realmente estaba hermosa.

Se enfocó muchísimo en Sakura, también. Aunque lo que más le incomodó a nuestra pelirrosa, era el hecho de que la rubia dijera a cada rato '_A él le va a encantar'_, _'Junto con tu disfraz, vas a matar a varios pájaros de un solo tiro'_, o cosas así.

-Apúrate, Sakura.

- Ahí voy.

Se estaba mirando en el espejo. Le quedaba bien el traje, para no habérselo probado antes, le quedaba perfecto, como si hubiera estado diseñado para ella. Se guiñó el ojo a si misma y pensó: '_perfecta'_.

La fiesta estaba a no dar más, chicos por aquí, chicos por allá. La mayoría de las chicas aún no habían llegado y Temari estaba recibiendo bastantes reclamos por parte de los hombres que se encontraban allí. Cuando estaba por inventarse una maravillosa mentira, las chicas entraron como en un batallón. Los presentes masculinos se quedaron observándolas como babosos, solo unos cuantos no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto.

-Gaara, ¿te dijo Ino a qué hora vendrían con Hinata, Sakura y Tenten?-preguntó un rubio que esperaba impacientemente a su novia.

-No lo sé –contestó tranquilo el pelirrojo-. En cuanto escuchó que Sakura llegaba –dijo mirando a su otro amigo-, me echó a patadas de la habitación, literalmente.-Naruto se rió, junto con Neji y Shikamaru.

Un azabache no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación de sus amigos, solo se dedicaba a observar a las féminas que se encontraban en la pista bailando muy sensualmente para llamar la atención de los hombres, algunos caían, otros no.

Él era uno de esos.

Su misión temporal era encontrar alguna chica para pasar la noche.

Miró y miró, pero ninguna le parecía realmente a la altura de su persona.

Muy gorda.

Muy petisa.

Muy plástica.

Muy teñida.

Todas tenían defectos para el. Se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba y se fue hacia la barra. Se sentó en uno de los comunes asientos de gran altura y apoyó uno de sus brazos en la madera que se encontraba allí.

Que bien que lo había organizado la Sabaku.

- Una petaquita de whisky. –pidió a Temari, la cual estaba ajetreada con los pedidos. Le dio una botella del bebido y un pequeño vasito. Se sirvió. Cuando estaba llevando el vasito a su boca y empezando a sentir el líquido amargo en su labio, la puerta se abrió y entraron cuatro féminas más.

Sakura Haruno.

Disfrazada de pirata.

Vaya pirata.

Todo el líquido que estaba consumiendo hace unos instantes, salió inmediatamente de su boca, desparramándose en el suelo. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella como dos flechas punzantes y la examinó en menos de dos segundos: botas negras, corsé negro, camisola blanca, sombrero negro y una boca exquisitamente rosada.

Miró hacia sus ojos esmeraldas. Estos lo estaban observando minuciosamente. Ambos sonrieron con arrogancia.

Sasuke la iba a volver a usar.

Sakura lo iba a humillar.

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

Partes del próximo capitulo.

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

Le dejó que lo viera como se iba con ella hacia un rincón. Ella agarró a un chico cualquiera, y lo besó, tal y como el lo estaba haciendo con la otra.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer!

-¡Tú eres mía!

-Corrección: era tuya.

:: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x :: x ::

Espero que les haya gustado. :)

¿Tienes opiniones? Review. ~

Link del disfraz de Sakura Haruno : . & ./2008/01/img_ & .com/fotos/5/1/8/9/7//181999boca%20y%20chicle%

Sayonaraa ~


	2. TWO , Part 1

Sweet Revenge

Segundo Capitulo.

Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron! ~ Ahora se va a poner muchísimo mejor, se los aseguro. **Haré **lo que sea por que así sea. :) Emmm… Cuando subí el primer capitulo, al final puse los links como para que identifiquen como estaba Sakura, pero me olvide de ponerlo entre espacios, por lo tanto no apareció. Al final de la página los voy a poner O si quieren entrar a mi perfil, ahí los puse cuando me di cuenta de mi error. :) No me mateeen, ú.u Sin más palabras, el segundo capitulo de _Sweet Revenge. _

:: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x ::

Sakura había entrado caminando provocativamente, bajando muy sexy los dos escalones que se impusieron en su paso. Sasuke no perdía ningún movimiento que ella hacia… y la miraba sin descaro alguno.

El pelinegro se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. En cuando arribó, inmediatamente se sentó en una de las esquinas del sofá redondo.

–Mira a tu perrita, Sasuke. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que debajo de esa brujita idiota, se encontraba un bombonazo con todas las letras, eh? Vaya que te lo tenias bien guardadito, maldito… –halagó Neji, quedándose callado en cuanto vio que su novia, Tenten, se acercaba juguetonamente hacia él.

–¡Cállate, entupido! No vuelvas a decirle algo así a Sakura–chan, o te juro que–

–¡Naruto! ¡Ven vamos a bailar!– grito Hinata, antes de acercársele a su amado novio por la espalda.

–¡NEJI! Ven ya mismo para acá, vamos a bailaaaaaaaar –gritó Tenten, tironeando con fuerza el brazo de su querido.

–Voy Tenten, voy…

–Escuchate, Hyuuga, la tenías bien guardadita, ¿eh? –dijo Sasuke, observando graciosamente a su amigo–enemigo.

–Cállate Uchiha, por lo menos ella, a mí, no me niega cuando la deseo –rió. Tenten le pegó en el hombro por lo que había dicho, es decir, no era para nada necesario que el contara ese tipo de intimidades a los tontos de sus amigos.

Luego de que Naruto y Neji se fueran a la pista improvisada, Shikamaru se fue a la barra, a ayudarla a su novio con los pedidos de los casi ya borrachos de sus compañeros. Solo quedaron Gaara y Sasuke en el sofá.

–Sasuke…

–¿Hmp?–"pregunto" Sasuke.

–Dime el porqué de tu relación con Sakura.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Gaara, y lo sabes muy bien –tomó un trago de la botella de cerveza que se encontraba frente suyo.

–No, se que no es algo que incumba o que tenga que ver conmigo pero –paró. Examinó a Sasuke durante unos segundos, y observó como el estaba mirando a la pelirrosa, se lo podía ver con una gran… lujurias, si.–, aún puedo ver que te sientes atraído hacia ella. Sé como la miras, pero aun no entiendo como es posible que le hayas cortado el rostro de esa manera.

–Son mis cosas, deja de entrometerte, Sabaku. Ve con tu novia y déjame en paz. –bramó el Uchiha.

–Esta bien, solo preguntaba. ¿Sabes? Todo lo malo que uno hace, vuelve, y cuando suceda no quiero que vengas a lloriquearme, ¿entendido, Uchiha? –se levantó del sofá y cuando se disponía a irse, el Uchiha le dirigió unas palabras.

–Yo sé lo que hago, no me digas que es lo que va a suceder. Me aburrí de ella, eso es todo. Ella es solo un nombre más en la lista, un cuerpo más. No tiene nada que la distinga de las otras. –sus palabras no eran del todo seguras, el Sabaku lo percibió cuando escucho su tono de voz en la ultima frase. El mismo, antes de ser pareja de Ino, le había ocurrido lo mismo, y lo había pagado con creces. Sabía lo que era cambiar de opinión después de creer saber todo acerca de alguien, y, sinceramente, no deseaba lo mismo para Sasuke. Pero si esa era la única forma en la cual el iba a entender, que sea así.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ino con Sakura. Las dos estaban en el medio de la pista, lo cual le era difícil llegar hacia ellas. Después de unos minutos de buscar a las dos chicas, las encontró. Ino estaba vestida infartantemente, asi mismo Sakura. En eso, concordó con Neji acerca de lo hermosa que estaba Sakura. Al parecer, su roptura con Sasuke le había sentado de diez.

Las dos se encontraban bailando muy sensualmente frente a frente, solo a ellas dos.

–_Vamos a hacerle un favor a Sasuke, ya que si el no se digna a aparecerse o a cambiar de opinión, le haré saber de lo que se pierde._–Gaara se incorporó al baile de las chicas, a lo que ellas rieron al principio, ya que después de que el pelirrojo se pusiera entre medio de ellas dos, dándole la espalda a Ino, y la cara a Sakura, ellas comenzaron a moverse aun más provocativamente de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo.

Sakura puso su brazo en el cuello del chico y con su otra mano atrajo a Ino al cuerpo de Gaara. Ino, por su parte, rodeo la cintura de Gaara con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro empezó a subir y bajar sus uñas por la espalda de su novio.

Gaara la estaba pasando de diez con aquellas dos mujeres.

El pelirrojo puso una mano por encima de la de Ino y con la otra, atrajo a Sakura más a su cuerpo, realmente estaba disfrutando esto de bailar de esa manera, eh.

La música estaba sonando fuertísimo. La gente estaba toda desparramada por la pista bailando descontroladamente los temas que sonaban por los enormes parlantes. Algunos estaban en las esquinas del lugar, comiendose la boca y manoseandose a más no poder.

Otros, mas tranquilos, sentados en las sillas o sino, en las barras, pidiendo tragos uno tras otros.

El trío estaba tan ensimismado en su bailecito, hasta que Temari aparecío por uno de los costados de Sakura.

–¡SAKURA! ¡Donde demonios te habías metido, querida! Prometiste que me ibas a ayudar a servir los tragos en la barra, no a estar aquí haciéndote la sexy. –aulló la rubia, agarrando a Sakura del brazo y jalándola hacia donde se encontraba ella anteriormente.

–Temari, te juro que me había olvidado totalmente. –Sakura, siguió a Temari casi corriendo. Se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero le restó importancia una vez que llegó hacia la barra. Era hora de ponerse las pilas.

Nunca se había sentido tan… caliente. Es decir haber bailado de esa manera en el medio de la pista y vestida así era algo muy ajeno de su persona. Pero ahora que más daba, no tenia que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Ya había pasado como dos horas desde que había llegado al lugar, y solo una desde que había comenzado a atender a la clientela.

–Piratita, sírveme un trago.–dijo uno que ya parecía pasadito de copas.

–¿Cuál quieres?–contesto cortante.

–¿Cuál es el que a ti te gusta, mi amor?

–Hazte un favor a ti y a mí, y deja de llamarme de esa manera imbécil –cuando se dispuso a atender a otro chico, este le jalo el brazo, haciendo que esta casi tropezara con las botellas y botellas de bebidas vacías que se encontraban en el suelo.

–Suéltame, ¡estúpido! –ella intentó soltarse, pero el era de por demás de fuerte.

–Ven, bonita, ven con papi. –parecía que estaba empedernido con ella, pero Sakura no se iba a dejar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, revoleo un puño cargado con toda la bronca que sentía encima y le pego en el medio del rostro. Shikamaru, cuando vio esto, inmediatamente se agacho y recogió una de las botellas que estaban en el piso y, como si nada, le pegó en el medio de la cabeza.

–Sal de aquí, imbécil, antes de que te siga pegando con las otras que me quedan, eh. –dijo Shikamaru, algo un poco inusual en el, ya que siempre se encontraba con un animo neutral, casi nunca se enojaba con alguien.

–Sakura, tomate un descanso, Shika me va a terminar de ayudar.

–OK, cuando me vuelvas a necesitar, grítame, estaré con Ino y Gaara –sentenció la pelirrosa antes de ir en busca de sus amigos, que de seguro estarían por algún lado toqueteándose.-. _Conociéndola a Ino, lo más seguro es que ande por un rinconcito bien apretujadita disfrutando de los casi placeres carnales, ya que no la considero capaz de andar acostándose con Gaara en medio de todo el mundo. Oh… bueno, si capaz que si, tal vez. _

La Haruno se dirigió hacia donde hace unas pocas horas había estado con sus amigos, tropezándose con unos e insultándolos a otros que trataban de pasarse de listos con ella, pero, Sakura, en su interior, no lo hacia solo porque o estaban borrachos o los tipos no eran de su gusto, sino porque ella ahora tenia la oportunidad de decir no y de buscar algo mejor. No caería otra vez, no señor. No sería tan tonta. Ella, antes de conocer a Sasuke, siempre pensaba con la cabeza, no con el corazón ni el cuerpo. Siempre elegía bien, por más que Ino le recriminara las tantas veces que ella había conocido chicos hermosos y buen mozos, y Sakura los había rechazado; solo la pelirrosa sabia el porque. Pero, cuando Ino le hizo entrar en su pequeña cabecita que, el cuerpo y el corazón por algo pensaban, por algo sentían, y que ellos, al igual que su cabeza, merecían ser escuchados y en lo posible seguir lo que sentía por dentro… y todo esto fue una semana antes de conocer a Sasuke.

La pelirrosa volaba de amor. Escuchaba canciones que siempre, pero siempre, le hacían acordar al pelinegro. Hacía tests de amor en las revistas especializadas en ellos, y siempre pensaba en Sasuke cada vez que leía su horóscopo de amor, la imagen de él estaba totalmente grabada a fuego en su cabeza… y en su corazón.

:: x ::

- Vamos, Sakura… ya paso bastante tiempo desde que comenzamos a salir, es momento de pasar al otro nivel, mi amor. ¿Sabes que eres la única mujer con la que haré '_el amor_'? Las otras fueron puros polvos, tu eres la más importante, vamos Sakura yo sé que tu me deseas del mismo modo que tu a mi, ¿o no es así? – Sasuke la estaba seduciendo con sus palabras, envenenando los pensamientos puros que tenia Sakura, el quería acostarse… pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso, era muy inocente, por demás de inocente. No era capaz de pensar en _ese_ tipo de cosas, nunca lo hizo. Pero Sasuke seguía tratando y tratando y ella siempre se negaba, desconcertada por los pedidos que el pelinegro le hacia.

_Pero el estaba harto de esperarla._

- Sasuke…, yo creo que lo mejor seria esperar. Aun somos muy jóvenes –contestó Sakura, alejandose por unos pequeños y nerviosos pasos de su novio-. No creo que quiera esto, yo… no creo ser capaz.

- Sakura… me tienes loco por poseerte, por tenerte, por tocarte… por todo –Sasuke se aproximaba más a Sakura, en sus ojos, se podía ver el deseo que le tenía, como la miraba sin descaro, el modo en el cual peligrosamente acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

Todo indicaba que el no estaba dispuesto a esperarla más.

El la quería tener… y lo iba a conseguir.

:: x ::

Cuando por fin los encontró, se estaban besando, pero en una forma un tanto dulce y romántica, no salvaje y voraz. Se acercó y estuvo ahí como un minuto esperando a que los dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Al no haber reacción, la pelirrosa carraspeó y los dos tortolos se separaron.

- Ino, me quiero ir –la rubia la miró intrigante.

- Pero, pero, si esto aun no ha acabado. Dime, ¿por qué te quieres ir, Sakura? –Ino se separo de su novio y la miró directo a los ojos.

- No, quiero seguir aquí, teniendo la angustia de que el está buscando chicas para la noche, e incluso… no quiero verlo cuando lo haga –la pelirrosa la miro suplicante, haber estado allí había sido como una tortura, se había mostrado fuerte… y cambiada; pero a Ino no le iba a mentir. Aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Gaara escuchó lo que ella dijo, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió con su pequeño plan que hace unas horas había iniciado. Como Ino estaba delante de él, Gaara salio en busca de la persona indicada para Sakura. No sabia si iba a funcionar a largo plazo, pero lo quería solamente para esta noche, para este preciso momento.

Caminó unos metros hacia uno de los costados de la pista, dejándolas a las chicas hablando entre ellas. Estaba seguro de que Ino no iba a permitir que Sakura se vaya de la fiesta, por lo tanto ni se molesto en apurarse. Después de que caminó por un ratito, a lo lejos lo diviso en una de las tarimas improvisadas. Se acercó y lo vio hablando con una de las chicas más usadas de todo el colegio. Lo agarró por la camisa, a lo que el se sobresaltó, pero luego volvió a una "pose" tranquila, tal y como estaba antes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sabaku? –preguntó el muchacho.

- Escucha, necesito… que me hagas un "favor". –Dijo y miró a la chica que hace unos segundos había estado con el chico.- vete. –la muchacha se fue inmediatamente, no quería meterse con uno de "los más" del Inti.

- Repito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y, hazme el favor y suéltame. Creo que me puedo parar solo.

- Ven. –Gaara dejó que se levantase de su asiento y caminó rápido hacia donde había dejado las chicas. Miró de reojo, para comprobar que el otro lo siguiera detrás.

- ¿Qué? –le gritó el aludido.

- Hmp.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura se estaba yendo, con o sin Ino, no quería seguir en la fiesta. Cuando estaba decidida a irse, a pesar de todos las suplicas de su amiga, dio una media vuelta, pero no pudo seguir caminando, debido a que alguien la estaba agarrando por la muñeca.

- He de preguntar el porqué de su ida, querida pirata. –le guiñó un ojo.

- Oh, emm… -Ok, esto era bastante anormal en una chica como ella. Bah, no anormal, sino raro, y nunca le pasó algo, así. Y con algo así, sería el flirteo de un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Es decir, el guiñó y esas palabras eran algo así como un flirteo, ¿verdad? Uh… ya se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. – Estoy muy cansada, ahora, si me disculpas…

- No, no te disculpo. –Otro guiño- Me llamo Sasori, ¿y tú?

- Yo… Soy Sakura, mucho gusto. –El agarre que seguía teniendo de su muñeca la ponía nerviosa, pero… era algo lindo… algo, posesivo. Le hacia recordar a Sasuke.

- Sakura, que lindo nombre. –Soltó el agarre de su muñeca y fue por la palma, la dio vuelta, se acercó y le dio un beso en el dorso. Esto, ocasionó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirosa.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Por qué no eres así conmigo? –reclamo Ino a Gaara, a lo que este la miró medio pícaro, medio enojado. Luego le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- ¡SASUKE! –Gritó Naruto desde el medio de la pista- ¡Ya te cambiaron! –volvió a gritar, esta vez seguido de una gran carcajada.

Su mandíbula se desencajo luego de verla a ella… con otro _que no era él._

:: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x :: :: x ::

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hace mucho que les vengo mintiendo de cuando voy a subir o no! U.u Y creanme, me siento terrible. U.u

No pude terminar el capitulo como quisiera, pero no queria que se les vaya la atención, asi que les deje algo asi como un adelanto :D

Espero que les guste como lo deje. xD He de decir, que he estado muy ocupada leyendo mangas online u.u ya que no los venden en donde vivo

Estuve leyendo Midnight Secretary (Secretaria de Medianoche). Hace bastante que lei los primeros diez capitulos. Quise retomarlo en donde lo deje, pero no entendia nada -.-" Jejejeje, asi que tuve que leer todo de nuevo.

¿Uds. Lo leyeron? :) Si dicen NO, LEANLO! Esta mooooy bueno! Lo recomiendo! :D Y si dicen que SI, Algún dia charlaremos sobre Satozuki y su obsesión por el trabajo (y obviamente, sobre su soooooooooooper sexy de jefe!) Jajajaja. Espero que les guste, y dejen review.! :D VOY A CANALIZAR MI ENERGIA Y MI TIEMPO EN TRAERLES LA OTRA PARTE! :D LO JUROOOOOOOOOO! :D

LOS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD


End file.
